Music Buddies
by Chocolate03
Summary: New family New Adventure or not?


**Luna's POV:**

 **In class**

"Good Morning Class. Today we will welcome a new student. Come in!" A light blue haired boy with messy hair entered the class.

He was just a little bit taller than me. His eyes were ocean blue. His clothes look like a uniform. He wore wore a black tie, under his blue jacket was a white t shirt. His jeans were white.

"This is Koutaro. Do you have any questions?" asked us the teacher. A hand raised up. "Emma please tell Yamada your question."

"Why do you have such a strange name?" He sighed soft. "1. Nice to meet you all. 2. This isn't a strange name, it is from Japan." He answered emotionless.

"Okay you can sit next to Luna. The girl with the skull on her shirt." Told him the teacher. He sat next to me.

"Nice to meet ya bro." I greet him with a smile. "Uhm... nice to meet you too..." he answered coldy and turned back to class.

"Okay class. Please, pay Attention! In 1 month is our yearly music competition. This year you will work in twos. I'll choose the pairs now. ...and the last pair is Luna and Yamada. The rules are simple, you only need to cover a song or to do a parodie of it, or if you are creative, you can write your own song." Explained the teacher.

The whole class was excited. "Now you have 5 minutes to discuss what you want to do." The teacher added. Everyone went to their patner.

"So, what do we gonna make?" I asked my patner. "Don't know? What do you want to do?" He asked coldy like before. I thought for a little while. "How about we write our own song? Can you play any instrument?" I asked him. It would be difficult if he can't. "I can play the keybord and the guitar." He answered not very intrested in the competition.

"Great! Do you have any plans today? So we can start today. "I asked him cheerfully. "I have time. Write me down your adress." He anwered while holding a piece of paper to me. I wrote down the street and the house number. "Meet you at 3 then okay?" He nodded.

 **After school, 2h 30m**

When I opened the door there was only chaos to see. Luan was chasing Leni with a plastic spider, Lori was texting with Bobby, Lana and Lola were arguing, Lynn was chasing after a tennis ball, Lisa was doing some experiants, Lily was crying and Lincoln was reading comics in his urnderwear.

"Maybe this will a little bit to much for him and he will flee after 10 seconds." I thought nervously. "GUYS!" I screamed. Everyone stopped with thier activity and looked at me. "Why are screaming Luna?" asked me Lincoln.

"Today, a classmate will come to work on a project for school, that's why I'm asking you to keep your activites a little bit down before he'll run away when he's here." I tried to asked them. "Yeah... that would be difficult." Answered my lil' Bro while rubbing the back of his head.

"Say Luna, is it a boy?" asked Lori teasly. "Uhm... Yeah it's the new student in our cla- wait that isn't that what you think!" I answered her while blushing. The girls were screaming in unison. "Luna will get a boyfriend! Luna will get a boyfriend!" They sang while jumping cheerfully. "Guys! I already told ya that he is not my boyfriend or will!" I said angrily. "You won't get out so easily." Said Lincoln while reading his comic. "Ya think so lil' Bro?" I asked him while raising a eyebrown. He nodded seriosly.

"Maybe I should get prepared now." I said and went up to my room and preparing the stuff.

 **3 o'clock**

''It's 3 o'clock. He should be here in any minute.'' I thought. Then I heard the door bell. I went downstairs to open the door. I opened the door and he stand there with a guitare and he held a black suitcase in his right hand. "Yo." Was the only thing he said. "Come in." He entered the house without saying a word. "Let's go to my room." I told him. He followed me upstairs. The others were doing the same thing like always.

"Luna watch out!" I heard a voice screaming. I turned back to see what's going on. There was a hand in front off me. In the Hand was a tennisball. "You okay?" asked me somebody. "Are you okay Luna?" asked me Lynn worriedly."Yeah, I'm fine" "Sorry I didn't watch." Lynn apologized nervously. "But good that your boyfriend caught the ball." She added. I went red. "He is NOT my boyfriend!" I shouted with my red face angrily at her.

"Be carefull next time or people will get hurt." Said Koutaro, and threw the ball back to Lynn. "Come this way." I said and grabbed his hand. We entered my and Luans room. She wasn't here, maybe she was downstairs. I let go off his hand and get my guitare. I turned around. " This is the room from me and my sister Luan." I explained with a smile. "How many sisters do you have?" He asked while looking around the room. "Two older sisters, seven younger sisters and one younger brother." I answered with a smile. "Must be hard to live in such a big family." He comment.

"Okay, What kind of Genre do we use anyway." I asked him. "How about..." "-classic!" "-rock!" We shouted at the same time. We stared at each other for short time. I broke the silence. "We gonna use rock right?" "No we're using classic," he respond angrily.

"Classic!"

"Rock!"

"Classic!"

"Rock!"

We continued like this for like 5 minutes. Both of us were breathing heavily. Then both of us started to laugh. After like 2 minutes we calmed down "How about we eat something before we start?" I asked him. "Sure, why not?" He respond with a little smile on his face. Then we went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

* * *

 **And what do you think of the story?**

 **I hope you liked it. ^^**

 **If you want I can continue and post it but if not I'll continue it but not post it because that means you guys don't want to read it.**

 **And I'm VERY SORRY for every grammar or spelling mistake I made. T_T**

 **I just hope you didn't mind.**

 **I'm still wondering if I should include a second OC.**


End file.
